


A Most Meowy Christmas

by DryDreams, foldingcranes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Absolute Silliness, Anal Sex, Christmas Sweaters, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/foldingcranes
Summary: “Good?” Jack asked, a cocky smile on his face. Gabe nodded enthusiastically as he ate, chewing his food carefully before he dared to speak.“God,yes,” he groaned. “Best Christmas present.”The smirk on Jack’s face only grew. “This isn’t your Christmas present.”





	A Most Meowy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orotea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orotea/gifts).



_“Gabe.”_

Something nudged at Gabe’s face and he shifted as he woke, scrunching up his face. 

_“Gabe, wake up.”_

A dip in the bed and pressure on his chest had him groaning and blearily opening his eyes, ready to say something snarky. 

“Merry Christmas sleepy head!”

Oh. 

There was Jack, already up and dressed in a sweater that was decisively not ugly. In fact, it was a pure white, rather becoming and made him look too soft and lovely for this cursed early morning. Especially in Gabe’s blurry vision, the light from the window lit up Jack’s blonde hair like a halo. He was grinning and bouncing slightly despite his perch on Gabe’s ribs. How could anyone be snarky at this disgustingly cheery sight. 

“What are you so excited about, sunshine?” Gabe mumbled, reaching up to lazily run a hand up one of Jack’s thighs. “We never get up this early.”

“Well.” Jack bit his lip as he smiled, looking deceptively bashful. (Jack Morrison was never bashful). “It's our first Christmas as...um...married? I don't know if that's something but it feels like it should be.”

Something in Gabe’s heart swelled and he smiled back, reaching up and tugging his husband down for a kiss. Jack went easily, humming as he returned the kiss chastely. Then after a moment he wrinkled his nose and grinned. “You have morning breath. Come on, get up! I have surprises!”

And with that he climbed off and out of Gabe’s reach, disappearing into the kitchen. Gabe pouted. He would happily have taken that sweater off of Jack and stayed in bed just a bit longer. As far as he was concerned, that's the best Christmas present anyone could get. 

But Jack obviously had plans so Gabe begrudgingly rolled out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. 

After a quick shower, Gabe pulled open his dresser drawer and frowned into it. He didn’t usually get all ready before breakfast, but--

“Honey, you better wear the sweater your mom sent you,” Jack called from the kitchen. The or else was implied. Gabe sighed and dug up the red and green ball of fabric, shaking it out.  
This sweater was an annual source of dispute. His mother had given it to him three years back. It was ugly as sin. There was a cat on the front. It was wearing a santa hat and it’s whiskers stuck out from the shirt. As if that wasn’t enough, in massive white letters, it said “Meowy Christmas.”

Jack fucking loved it. The only thing that made Gabe feel better as he pulled it over his head was that this year, there was a nearly identical one wrapped up under the tree. Finally --though Jack would be absolutely delighted about it-- Gabe wouldn’t have to suffer alone. 

When he wandered into the kitchen, Jack already had a mess spread out on the counter. Gabe slid up behind him and stuck his hands up under Jack’s sweater, nipping at his earlobe. Jack chuckled and elbowed him. “If you want pancakes you’ll leave my abs alone,” he threatened.

“But I want dessert first,” he said, running his hands over the planes of Jack’s firm stomach. Jack flipped the pancakes until he was pleased with the end result. Before Gabe could sneak his hands all the way up to Jack’s chest, Jack twisted expertly out of his grip. Then he grabbed a strawberry from the counter and put it in Gabe’s mouth to distract him.

“Go sit.” Jack shooed him away. “We are going to have a proper Christmas breakfast. Your grandma told me I need to keep you pampered or you’ll riot.”

“Fine, fine,” Gabriel grumbled, going to take a seat at the table. He heard Jack laugh at him and huffed, mind immediately going in another direction as soon as Jack set a good plate of pancakes in front of him. His mouth watered, realizing just then how hungry he was. Jack snickered and sat across from him with his own plate. 

“Go on,” Jack said, smiling. “Dig in, c’mon. I haven’t forgotten how hungry you are in the mornings.”

Without further thought, Gabriel dug up his fork on the soft, spongy pancakes. One of the things he loved the most about Jack was how eager he was when it came to cooking, and how _good_ his food was. Everything Jack made tasted heartfelt and homey.

“Good?” Jack asked, a cocky smile on his face. Gabe nodded enthusiastically as he ate, chewing his food carefully before he dared to speak.

“God, _yes_ ,” he groaned. “Best Christmas present.”

The smirk on Jack’s face only grew. “This isn’t your Christmas present.”

Gabriel looked at him with suspicion. He’d be the first to admit that he wasn’t exactly a fan of surprises. “Really?”

“Just finish your breakfast, you paranoid maniac.”

Not entirely convinced, Gabriel did as he was told, then helped Jack put away the dishes after they finished eating. Once they were done with that, Jack leaned up against the kitchen counter, stretching out like a cat and smiling at Gabriel.

“Okay, time to unwrap your present,” Jack said, cheerfully.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him. “I don’t see it.”

“Help me take off my sweater,” Jack grabbed his hands, making Gabriel pull at the edge of his sweater. Still puzzled at the amusement on Jack’s face, Gabe did. Jack raised his arms and Gabe pushed the shirt up, rubbing up Jack’s sides as he went. 

His fingers brushed over it before he saw it. Eyes widening, he quickly finished pulling the sweater off. When he finally got a good look, his knees went weak. Jack bit his lip through his grin as Gabe ogled the white lace stretched across Jack’s chest. The bra was intricate, thin straps crossing over Jack’s collarbone, his pink nipples visible through the sheer fabric. There was a red bow resting just over his sternum. 

“Merry fucking Christmas to me,” Gabe whispered and Jack huffed out a laugh. When Gabe looked back up at him there was a pretty red blush spreading over his cheeks. “This is what you were hiding!? You little shit!”

Jack arched his back, pushing his chest towards Gabe. “Don’t try to pretend you don’t like it,” he said. “Touch me.”

Eagerly Gabe did, cupping one supple pec and squeezing as he leaned in to capture Jack’s lips in a heated kiss. His other hand found a nipple through the fabric and he rolled it between his fingers. Jack moaned into his mouth and squirmed. “There’s more,” he said breathlessly.

“How could this possibly get better,” Gabe joked and pulled back slightly. Jack grinned again, not so mischievously this time, and reached down to undo his pants. 

“You’re kidding.” Gabe deadpanned. Jack laughed brightly as he wiggled his hips out of his jeans, revealing the top of matching bottoms that were something out of Gabe’s dreams. 

“You really didn’t think I wouldn’t get the matching set?”

“Just the bra was too good to be true,” Gabe said. Then he interrupted Jack’s efforts to strip, reaching down and grabbing the back of his thighs. In one smooth motion he hoisted Jack up and set him on the counter. Jack made a small noise of surprise but didn’t protest, sticking his legs out so Gabe could finish tugging his jeans completely off. 

And there was the icing on the cake. Long white stockings that went up to Jack’s mid thigh and fucking garters, lacy and white like the rest of the getup, complete with red bows. Gabe whistled loudly. “Holy fucking shit, sunshine. You look…” He paused, words failing him.

Jack crossed his legs, a flash of something negative crossing his face. “It’s not too much?”

Quickly Gabe nudged his legs apart again, putting himself between them. He reached around and grabbed Jack’s ass, pulling him forward so they were flush together. Then, tipping Jack’s chin up, he kissed him again. “You look fucking incredible. I’m so lucky.”

Jack seemed to melt into the kiss, relief making his body relax and lean into Gabriel as he looped his arms around his neck. Gabriel broke the kiss softly, stopping to lower his eyes and admire the intricate lace of the panties, thumbing at the head of Jack’s cock through the fabric and feeling himself harden even more at how pretty it looked, straining the panties until they are transparent, the wet patch at the head of Jack’s cock darkening them.

“Fuck,” Gabriel breathed, not even sure where to start. He ran his thumb up and down, tracing the line of Jack’s length, watching him squirm. He was so fucking hard he felt about to explode. “Lube?”

Jack smiled wickedly, a hand on the back of Gabriel’s neck, caressing him gently. “Got you covered.”

He grabbed Gabriel’s hand, guiding it lower, encouraging Gabriel to slip his hand under the panties. Gabriel did, pushing two fingers past the fabric and finding Jack all nice and slick for him. “ _Holy shit_.”

“Meowy Christmas, Gabe,” Jack laughed, sucking Gabriel’s lower lip into his mouth before he could complain and biting it. Gabe moaned into his mouth as he pushed inside, starting to fuck Jack with his fingers. He curled his fingers, thrusting deeper, until he was buried two knuckles deep and Jack’s pressing his face against his shoulder, moaning and panting and begging against the scratchy fabric of his sweater. “It’s not enough,” Jack whined, grabbing at Gabriel’s biceps with shaking fingers. “Gabe, _please_.”

“You can’t just say ‘Meowy Christmas’ and then ask for dick two seconds later,” Gabriel licked into the skin of Jack’s neck, sucking and nipping until he left a mark, fingers rocking into Jack’s body steadily. He loved the way Jack flushed completely during sex, from the tip of his ears to the tip of his cock, clearly visible through the soaked fabric of the panties.

“Gabriel,” Jack pleaded more insistently. “Yes I can, you married me and that means I can ask for dick whenever I want.”

Gabe grinned against Jack’s skin. “I suppose you’re right.” He reached down but Jack’s hands were already there, fumbling at his jeans. He pushed his hands down the back of them, pushing them to bunch around Gabe’s thighs along with his boxers. Gabe stepped back before Jack could get a grip on his cock, raising an eyebrow as he leaned down and took his pants all the way off. “Look,” he said when Jack pouted at him. “I don’t want to trip and fall over.”

“You’re more graceful than that,” Jack said as he happily took Gabe into his hands, stroking firmly. Gabe groaned and tipped his head back. 

“You could make anyone clumsy in that getup.”

“Mmm.” Distractedly, Jack hummed and then let go of Gabe, leaning back onto the counter and nudging a bowl that was in his way into the sink. It fell with a clang but Gabe was preoccupied with Jack’s legs as Jack lifted them, putting on a bit of a show before resting one on each of Gabe’s shoulders. Gabe ran his hands up and down Jack’s thighs, slipping fingers under the garters and then snapping them. 

“Come on Gabe. Fuck me,” Jack said. He arched his back again and wasn’t that a pretty sight, all of him on display _just for Gabriel._

Without further hesitation Gabe hooked a finger into the crotch of Jack’s panties and pulled them out of the way. For just a moment he admired the pretty, dripping hole before lining up and pushing in, torturously slow. Jack whined and squirmed. “Don’t tease!”

“I’m literally inside you, what more do you want?” Gabe said with a wicked grin, kissing the inside of Jack’s thigh. Jack growled and swiped at him haphazardly. 

“You know what I want.”

Yeah, Gabe knew. He pulled back out just as slow but then thrust his hips sharply. Jack moaned as Gabe reached out to palm one of his pecs. Curiously Gabe wondered if the texture of the lace made things feel nicer and he squeezed tightly. Jack bucked his hips and made a choked noise. 

Grinning at Jack’s reaction, Gabriel leaned down to press against Jack’s pec, quickly finding his nipple and mouthing at it eagerly through the bra’s fabric, sucking and biting, rolling it on his tongue until Jack was calling his name again, prompting Gabriel to rock harder into his body. He was balls deep inside Jack, gripping the flesh of his thighs with enough force to leave bruises shaped like his fingertips, knowing that Jack will look at them later and _love_ them. 

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Jack mumbled, gripping the edge of the counter for purchase, arms visibly shaking under the strain. “You feel so fucking good, _yeah_ , just like that--,” he threw his head back, exposing the long and elegant line of his neck, and Gabriel took the chance to lick and bite at Jack’s collarbone, wanting to leave reminders all over Jack’s body, just picturing Jack’s pleased look at seeing all the red and purple marks left on his skin, tracing the imprint of Gabriel’s fingers on his thighs and hips.

“If you could see how fucking hot you look right now, Jackie,” Gabriel grunted, snapping his hips forward with enough force to make Jack’s thighs quiver and his abs flutter with the effort it took him not to come right there. “You’re the prettiest present I’ve ever gotten.”

Jack laughed, breathless and flushed, chest falling and rising quickly. “You sure about that?”

With great effort, Gabriel tore his face away from Jack’s unfairly plush chest and looked at him with all the love he could muster, “Always.”

They kissed, open-mouthed and messy and without a single care, bodies moving together until the telltale signs of orgasm that Gabe knew all too well shiver through Jack. He got a grip on Gabe’s hair and tugged sharply. A stuttering moan escaped his throat as he clenched around Gabe’s cock and came, back arching, twitching cock brushing against Gabe’s stomach.

“Fuck, you’re perfect” Gabe moaned into Jack’s neck, hips jerking. He tipped quickly over the edge and Jack whimpered as he spilled hot inside him. 

Panting and shaking slightly, he stood, dipping his head to rest it on Jack’s knee. He pressed a messy kiss there, eyes closed, just taking a moment to recover his breath, when the sound of Jack cackling like hyena interrupted his peace. “What?” Gabriel asked, opening one eye to look at Jack’s laughing, well fucked face.

“You fucked me in your kitty sweater,” Jack said, between bouts of hysterical laughter. _“The kitty sweater.”_

“You did this, Jack!” Gabriel exclaimed, shallowly offended, as he slapped a hand over Jack’s mouth to quiet him down. Jack licked him.

“You are the one who couldn’t keep his hands to himself,” Jack’s muffled voice came out under Gabriel’s hand, eyes twinkling with glee. Finally, Gabriel gave up on trying to silence Jack’s laughter, and allowed him to laugh until he was wheezing and tearing up. Maybe, with a little bit of luck, he’d choke and stop.

“Ah,” Jack sighed once he had calmed down. He patted Gabriel’s cheek lovingly. “You’re sexy.”

Gabriel sighed, resigned. “Thank you. You're also really sexy.”

Jack grinned. “You liked your Christmas present, then?”

Gabriel grinned right back. “I may need to give it another spin.” Jack waggled his eyebrows and Gabe laughed loudly. “But not right now, because it’s Christmas and we have shit to do. Also, speaking of my sweater...I have a present for you.”

Jack’s eyes widened and he sat up straight. “No. She didn’t.”

“She absolutely did.”

Jack jumped off the counter. “Put your pants back on, it’s sweater time!”

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Oro
> 
> Kasi and I both wanted to write you a present, and then at one point I was like "why don't we just write one together?"  
> Thus this magnificent thing was born. We hope you love it as much as we love it. 
> 
> P.s. Hit us up for a quality artistic depiction of Gabe standing in the kitchen, sweater clad and dick out.  
> (love Kate)
> 
> Oro, thank you for being such a sweet friend and filling our lives with fun and joy! I hope you enjoy our present, we wrote it with tons of love <3.  
> (love Kasi)
> 
> Kate can be found [here](https://twitter.com/squeebop) and Kasi can be found [here](https://twitter.com/kasdelav)!


End file.
